The Toy that Saved Christmas
The Toy That Saved Christmas was the sixth VeggieTales episode. It has one main plot and the Silly Song is "Oh Santa." It was released in 1996. Plot The episode starts out at the house of Annie. Her grandpa George is telling her a bedtime story about a pig and his adventure. As the story ends, she asks for a story that's Christmas related but George says that she should get some sleep since the next day will be Christmas. But Annie begs George to tell a Christmas story and George tells her anyway. Characters *Bob the Tomato as Winter *Larry the Cucumber as Winter *Junior Asparagus as Holy Land Winter *Laura Carrot as Winter *Lenny Carrot as White & Red Hat Winter *Percy Pea debut *Li'l Pea debut *Buzz Saw Louie debut *Annie debut *Grandpa George Scallion as Herself *Wally P Mr. Nezzer as Herself *Mr. Lunt as Little Elf Helper *Mom Asparagus debut *Dad Asparagus debut *Baby Lou debut *Mom and Dad Carrot debut *Mom and Dad Pea debut *The Penguins debut *Scallion #1 as The Bank Robber *Pa Grape as Viking *The Peach from the IRS As Himself *A Teddy Bear Trivia *'Moral:' Christmas is about giving, not receiving. *This is the first appearance of Buzz-Saw Louie, Annie, Percy Pea, Lil' Pea, Mr. Pea, Penguins, Mr. Carrot, Lou Carrot. **This is the only TV appearance of Lou Carrot. **This is the only time where the Penguins and Buzz-Saw Louie has a role in an episode. In future episodes, they appear as cameos. However, the penguins returned again in "The League of Incredible Vegetables". **this is based of the Christmas Story of Baby Jesus in the Nativity Scene. ***Coincidently, Buzz-Saw Louie used the Penguins to help Wally P. Nezzer. *This is the first Christmas episode for VeggieTales. *This is the first episode to not have the VeggieTales Theme Song and the countertop segments, with the exception of the silly song. *Wally P. Nezzer mentions Nebby K. from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" it is also revealed that Nebby is Wally's twin brother *The first VeggieTales episode to air on cable television *When Larry, Bob, Junior, and Louie are on the sled about to be taken out, Mr. Nezzer mentions Bumblyburg, Larry-Boy's home turf. *When the gang head into the television studio, you can see some re-used scenery. Like the couch from "Love my Lips" and the pictures and Scallion salesman 1's hat from the Forgive-O-Matic *When the episode was being made, the studios air conditioner was being changed for the year and the offices were so hot during a September-October heat wave, and since this is a Christmas show, the employees pushed themselves to get it on time for the 1996 holiday season because no one buys Christmas videos late. After the video was released, Phil Vischer suffers from chest pains due to a bacteria eating his heart from the heat. *Third time that Scooter doesn't appear. *The first VeggieTales episode to have characters who have arms. *2nd show to have animals, the 1st was "Dave and the Giant Pickle". *The same number of people who made this episode also did "Dave and the Giant Pickle". Errors *When the penguins take off to save Mr. Nezzer. the seal disappeared. *The penguin saucers change color and back on getting closer to the bridge. Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas